


13 || will and george

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Spooning, thats. pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Will being the little spoon and either George or Alex being the bigger spoon or even both of them?





	13 || will and george

**Author's Note:**

> u give me the option to write more g/w/a and expect anything other than exactly that? Fool

“This is weird.” Will mutters into his hood, where half his face is buried. Alex would think he would be cute – sleepy and dazed with his face looking unbelievably soft in the dim lighting – if it weren’t for the fact he’s having the worst editing session of his life.

“What’s weird?” He takes the bait, inevitably starting some sort of rant that Will has just roped him into. Alex would take anything other than this editing right now, though.

“Uh, _this_ ,” Will snaps, gesturing to the arm curled tightly around his waist. “Why is he the big spoon?”

“What?” Alex scrunches his nose up. “I have no clue what you’re on about.”

Will sighs and wipes at his eyes, taking care not to jostle George, who’s sleeping behind him. “Why does George get t’be the one doing this? I’m taller, so I should be.”

It does look slightly strange, Alex thinks. But that’s mostly for the fact that Will is a man just over six foot and George is...somewhere very much below six foot. Otherwise, it does look quite comfortable, and Alex would do anything just to join the two on the bed right now. George fell asleep around half an hour ago, and Alex is surprised with how he’s still sleeping, despite being the lightest sleeper between them.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Alex shrugs and slumps back in his seat a bit. “I mean, it does look pretty comfortable.”

“That’s not the point!” Will cries, groaning and shoving his face in the pillow frustratedly. “It _is_ comfortable but–! He’s shorter! I can’t have my rep ruined ‘cause some short prick wants t’be the big spoon.”

Alex snorts. “Like your reputation isn’t already ruined by fighting a fifty-five-year-old woman in an internet feud.” Will makes a sad noise at that. “Just get over it, Will. It’s not like you don’t let me be the – what was it – the big spoon?”

“I do _not_.” Will bites out, glaring over at Alex. He can’t hold back the grin he feels climbing onto his lips when he sees just how threatening Will is trying to seem. It doesn’t work. 

“You _do_.” Alex says insistently back. “Every other night, I feel you turn over just so I’ll ‘spoon’ you.”

“Alex, I don’t. I swear.” Will groans.

“Sorry to say but...You, mister WillNE, like to be the little spoon.” Alex smirks, letting out a sharp laugh when a pillow is suddenly thrown at him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of! It’s pretty cute.” He adds on, throwing the pillow back onto the bed.

Will scoffs and untangles himself from George’s arms, making the smaller man groan sleepily and roll onto his back. “I’m not _cute_. Puppies ‘nd, uh, flowers are cute. I’m a big man who’s absolutely _hench_ , me.”

“Flowers?” George croaks from behind Will, sitting up a little and leaning against the headboard. “Shut it, William. You can’t just escape your softer side because you don’t want to seem any less manly than you already are.”

“This isn’t about masculinity, George.” Will rolls his eyes and tightens the cords of his hood. “I just don’t like that you’re shorter than me, and you’re the big spoon.”

“Doesn’t mean you _don’t_ like the cuddling, though.” Alex points out, making George let out a sleepy laugh and Will huffs. “Nothing wrong with that either, though. We all like to be small and cuddled sometimes.”

Will huffs again and shrugs. “I suppose. But I’m _not_ small. I’m a big man, me.”

“Yeah, we know, you’ve said.” George says while shuffling down to lay back down, tugging on the hem of Will’s hoodie. “Now just–Let me cuddle you, yeah? I was comfy before you woke me up.”

Will sighs but obliges anyway, burrowing under the covers and letting George curl back around him, burying his face in the crook of Will’s neck and sighing contentedly. Again, Alex can’t stop himself from grinning at the sight.

“Don’t stay up too late, Al.” George mumbles sleepily. “It gets cold with only this iceberg here.” He taunts, making Will laugh sarcastically and smack his hip.

Alex hums in agreement and watches for a bit longer as Will scrolls through his phone, but he knows it won’t be long before he falls asleep as well, judging by the way his lidded eyes blink slower each time. Will throws him a sleepy grin, and Alex returns it before turning back to his computer. His motivation to finish this video has suddenly just skyrocketed, and he knows exactly who to thank for that.


End file.
